The Ultraman
is the animated eighth installment of the Ultra Series, co-produced by Tsuburaya Production and Tokyo Broadcasting System. The series aired on TBS Television affiliates on the Wednesday 7:00 PM time slot from April 4, 1979 to March 26, 1980, lasting a total of 50 episodes. It aired four years after the end of Ultraman Leo. The show was the first animated incarnation of Tsuburaya's iconic superhero, Ultraman, as well as one of the earliest works of anime studio Nippon Sunrise (now known simply as Sunrise), who also worked on their now-iconic mecha series during the same year. Plot to be added Characters Ultras Allies Scientific Defense Guard *Tetsuo Akiyama *Daisuke Gondo *Kei Marume *Hiroaki Tobe *Mutsumi Hoshikawa *Pig *Monkey Other Allies *Ulk *Yuriko Nojima *Sakurada *Adjutant Miyai *Professor Henry Nishiki *Pablo *Great Sage *Five Warriors *Man of Ultra Group *General Warrior *Councilor Villains *Heller Army (37, 44-50) **Heller (37, 49, 50) **Roygar (37, 44-48) **Panther (37) Monsters & Aliens * Seagra (1) * Spiral (2) * Wanigodon (3) * Pero (3) * Red Smogy (4) * ToughGillan (5) * ToughGillas (5) * ToughGillaco (5, 17) * Firebadon (6) * Combugon (7) * Robot #101 (7) * Alien Baltan (8) * Mikonos (8) * Dolfiego (9) * Xalome (10) * Hectore (11) * Liquid Monster (11) * Opt (Cho, Zin, San; 12) * Garadoras (13) * Xyclon (14) * Gellon (14) * Gadon (14) * Goglan (Larva & adult; 15) * King Moa (16) * Badan (17) * Islanda (18) * Gerado (19) * Janyur (19) ** Janyur III (21) * Bedoran (19) * The Badel People (20) * Bagon (21) * Zaamoth (22) * Zanba (23) * Dragodos (24) * Deathbalan (25) * Gibarooga (26) * Red King (27) * Aboras (27) * Banila (27) * Earthtron (27) * Ghostron (27) * Gokinezula (27) * Alien Baladon (27) * Dabaran (28) * Jadan (29) * Jagon (29) * Skeldon (30) * Garbados (31) * Megasaura (32) * Alien Babilar (32) * Gamiba (33) * Imbedo-Being (34, 35) * Goadorian (34, 35) * Jinario (34, 35) * Groteng (34, 35) * Plazoon (34, 35) * Agujon (34, 35) * Deathpower (34, 35) * Zuma (34, 35) * Gurol (34, 35) * Darantulas (36) * Cygnus #82-Alien Noa (36) * Gumons (38) * Hellcat (39) * Orolan (40) * Gilos (41) * Alien Gilo (41) * Fake Ultraman Joneus (41) * Hatari (42) * Dostony (43) * Spader (44) * Caperadon (44) * Alien Scien (44) * Golding (45) * Gedon (46) * Hella-Umaya (48) * Heller Fleet (49) * Mac Datar (50) Arsenal *Beam Flasher *SG Seaver *Spacesuit *Ultra Cancer *Grenade Gandhi *Sample Collection Kit *Dimension Compass *Finder *Photon Laser Cannon *Super Murdoch *Birdie *Betami *Shooter ASS *Station Hawk N3 *Huge Warship Ultria Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (26, 28, 38), (19), (45) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Yu Aku **Composition & Arrangement: Kunio Miyauchi **Artist: Isao Sasaki, Columbia Yurikagokai ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Yu Aku **Composition & Arrangement: Kunio Miyauchi **Artist: Isao Sasaki ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: Kazuho Mitsuta **Composition & Arrangement: Toru Fuyuki **Artist: Isao Sasaki, National Comma Over Call * **Lyrics: Noboru Tani **Composition & Arrangement: Toru Fuyuki **Artist: Columbia Yurikagokai * **Lyrics: Kazuho Mitsuta **Composition: Noboru Tani **Arrangement: Hiroshi Takada **Artist: Mitsuko Horie * **Lyrics & Composition: Noboru Tani **Arrangement: Hiroshi Takada **Artist: Isao Sasaki, National Comma Over Call * **Lyrics: Kazuho Mitsuta **Composition: Noboru Tani **Arrangement: Hiroshi Takada **Artist: Isao Sasaki, National Comma Over Call * **Lyrics: Noboru Tani **Composition: Toru Fuyuki **Arrangement: Masahito Maruyama **Artist: Junpei Takiguchi * **Lyrics & Composition: Noboru Tani **Arrangement: Hiroshi Takada **Artist: Takashi Toyama * **Lyrics: Kazuho Mitsuta **Composition & Arrangement: Toru Fuyuki **Artist: Isao Sasaki, National Comma Over Call English versions In the , there have been two feature-length movie compilations: *''The Adventures of Ultraman'' (1981), a featured-length movie produced by Tsuburaya Productions specifically for the English-language market. The movie is composed of edited footage from several episodes of the series. The storyline was rewritten for this adaptation with a new script by Jeff Segal and music composed by Mark McKinniss. *''Ultraman II: The Further Adventures of Ultraman'' (1983), a dub of the first four episodes co-produced by Tsuburaya Productions and Associates Entertainment International. Despite the title, it has no continuity with the previous English dub of the series. Although the translation is closer to the original Japanese scripts than the first movie, the characters' names were still changed (although, the names given to the characters are not the same ones used in the previous dub). The order of the third and fourth episodes were also switched. Notes *''The Ultraman'' is notable for being one of the projects of anime studio Sunrise during its early years of operation. The anime premiered around the same time as another more famous property owned by the company: . *''The Ultraman'' is the first Ultra series with an ending theme. External links *'' '' at Wikipedia